Talk:Halo Alpha
Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. Remove the Ghost of Lockout its just a mod the modder came clean a while back over at HIH when they had there mod forum. it was also recreated again by another modder as a huge halo fan i see no reason for this to be even here. IMing?? Is it possible to put in a IM kind of page? or an IM itself? Just wondering. I am new to wiki editing. Thanks. K h40 02:26, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Halopedia doesn't have an IM feature. That isn't possible. However, we do have a live Forum and an IRC channel. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:16, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Featured quote/picture I'd just like to make a suggestion. Perhaps we should make some limit so that nominated quotes or pictures can't remain up forever, because there are some there now which i'm pretty sure are never going to reach featured quote status. Maybe we could make so that once they have negative 2 or 3 votes they get removed. What does everybody else think? Cheers OARLOCK 20:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :A better solution would be to create an archive of nominated pages that have received no votes in a certain amount of time (perhaps 2 months). That way, if interest spikes again in a certain page, there are old votes archived that can be reconsidered. -- Manticore Talk | 08:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) B-net Sources Since the drastic change of B-net, the original links to the Bungie updates are invalid. Does anyone have a solution for this problem? It'll take quite a while to revise (let alone find) the new links to the updates. PS: The B-net archive page is here. --John010117 02:15, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah that is a big problem, the way i see it we're have to change all the links --Climax-Void Chat or Great Idea! Halopedia Podcast! Wookipedia is doing it! Lets follow suit! I call dibbs on host! But it would be cool to have a guest co-host every time too!--User:JohnSpartan117 Go to I07.Notlong.Com now! Installation 07 is an official friend of Halopedia! 03:44, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Could I possibly be a guest? Well, actually it would just be something that I was to write to you guys. You know, talk about halo... stuff. Or you guys ask me questions and I email the answers to you. Would that be cool? Or not?--'H*bad (talk)' 03:46, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :What would it be about? I don't have any recording equipment, BTW. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:26, 18 April 2007 (UTC) All you would need a cheap microphone. On this show we could rant, talk about Halo news, talk about events happening on Halopedia, talk about lots of stuff!--[[User:JohnSpartan117]] 14:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :True, my computer has a built in microphone. But is it possible for me to be a guest?--'H*bad (talk)' 14:27, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Of course!--User:JohnSpartan117 04:22, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Alright, I've got a question, how come, whenever wookiepedia does something, we have to do it to? We are NOT wookiepedia Can't we have any original ideas? Come on guys, lets see some of our own here. For what it matters, OARLOCK 15:41, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for all the negativity up there, I was in a really bad mood that day, and this was the first thing I saw to vent it on.GEARWRENCH 16:02, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I agree, im getting sick of it. Can't we like, try making videos and then vote the best and the winner is given a 'Best Director award'? A guy made a seraph movie, it looked just like it. does any1 want this idea instead of a podcast? its not taking off Wookipedia! Honestly I disagree with your past statement, Wookipedia is the most succesful Wiki, and it would be a good idea to follow suit.--User:JohnSpartan117 22:37, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Dont mean to 'sound' like Ross of of Friends but. first of all... Its Wikia Second. We will never be origonal if we copy others Third. I'm aware there is already a podcast from that Gerzum guy. Protecting pages Hiya there. :) I've been browsing the and I've noticed an unusual amount of pages being protected for no good reason. Wikia's protection policy clearly states what pages could be protected and for what reasons. I see no reason to have the main page protected, as this is not so big Wikia that it'd have vandals like once a day or such (but I can understand why is Wookieepedia's main page protected). It is a good mandatory to protect policy pages, such as privacy policy or general disclaimer, that's a good thing to do. :) It's just that I don't see a reason to protect administrators' userpages, as it takes one click to press the rollback button or user talk archives, as most users generally realize not to edit archive pages, especially if the page has an archive header or such. I'd advice all to read Wikia's protection policy. Also, there's no need to protect vandals user/talk pages, unless they start spamming. So, I'd suggest to and delete the user and talk pages. Remember, ignoring the vandals is the best way of getting rid of them. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I haven't read the whole list yet, but it makes sense that the main page be protected. I was actually suprised when visiting some new wiki's that they weren't protected. -- Manticore Talk | 13:52, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Wikia strongly discourages the protection of Main Pages unless there is a good reason to do so (I.e. excessive vandalism targeting it). In fact, it is strongly frowned upon if the first thing that happens after the creation of a wiki is the protection of its Main Page. Newcomers may get discouraged from editing if the first page they see is protected with "view source". Also, just because a page is the Main Page doesn't mean it should be protected. There may be pages that get more/close to the number of views than that of the Main Page. Please see Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page for details. G.He(Talk!) 17:57, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::Our Main Page has been repeatedly vandalized, though. Newbies would get more discouraged by facing a wall of spam on their first visit than by an uneditable page that serves its function. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:03, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Really? Cuz I only see three, which really shouldn't validate such a thing.--'H*bad (talk)' 13:17, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I assume you mean three instances of main page vandalism? Halopedia was moved to Wikia from an independant website and the earlier history was not transfered to Wikia. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:24, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes, and as you know the vandalism dropped dramatically. Which means that it is unneeded for this main page to be protected.--'H*bad (talk)' 12:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't understand. How do you know the vandalism level at the old Halopedia? If I protect a page and instances of vandalism stop, it is simply because it is impossible for the page to be vandalized. In short, I have no idea what you're getting at, so please describe in further detail. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:37, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, the main talk, on this wiki has only been vandalized three times. You can't count the other wiki. And I would know what the old vandalism use to be like. This wiki, has had almost no vandalism on the Main Page. The Main Page is like any other page. It just happens that it's the first page that you see. Thus it really shouldn't be blocked from editing. Perhaps just blocked from editing by new users/ip addresses. That would stop the vandalism.--'H*bad (talk)' 17:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, I can't really argue with that. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:33, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Another thing, I have generally been for protecting userpages and talk archives because I feel there really is no need for others to be changing them. A user's userpage is their own business and no one elses, and not a part of Halopedia. I wouldn't have a problem if everyone's uerpage was protected from everyone except that one user, but this is not possible. Halopedia has a clear list of articles for public editing, userpages are not among them. In general, the only significant changes made to other people's userpages are made by vandals. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...but the Main Page should really be unprotected. Sannse spoke to me about it at gearsofwar (or I think it was Sannse or one of the other staffahz ;-D)...there are ways to ensure that the MP doesn't get damaged by Sandbox edits. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 14:40, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Poll I asked a few days ago if we could have a monthyly poll on the main page. the reasons against it were understandable, but what about a LINK to the poll of the month? like the Improvement Drive section? that shouldnt mess with the code, and would add another layer of depth to Halopedia. Kora 'Morhekee 08:02, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *It shoudn't mess the code. Runescape Wiki does 1 on the bottom of the main page. Template: the basic coeding goes like this. I've had to make it more halo. Whats your faverouite yet to be sold (or just sold) Halo related Entertainment? Untitled Halo Project Halo 3 Halo Wars Halo 2 Vista **this makes Whats your faverouite yet to be sold (or just sold) Halo related Entertainment? Untitled Halo Project Halo 3 Halo Wars Halo 2 Vista :There, i've shown you how to put in a poll, that u can put a poll on the main page and that most people are looking forward to Halo 3 the most, probably meaning they have an Xbox 360 aswell. Add to Halo Books... The Halo Uprising page... I thought the same--Spartan 1 1 7 18:14, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Is there a reason for not adding this?--SpartansOnFire 05:43, 15 May 2007 (UTC) What happened to the Oracle Newsletter? It used to have its own mini-section on the front page. that sections gone, now. what happened? and how do i sign up to get it? Kora 'Morhekee 01:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I think it died, honestly. I haven't seen it for several weeks now. For what it matters, OARLOCK 15:42, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Never mind, they just forgot me. Anyway, go to Relentless's userpage, and their will be (at least there used to be) a list you could sign up for. GEARWRENCH 14:22, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Halopedian Of The Month I have an opinion of what I think would make the voting easier and the HOM page more organized. You make a poll and vote from that. And under the poll is a section that says Reasons. Thats where voters say why that voted for the person they did. --'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 01:42, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure anonymous IP users can vote in polls, which means any user could log out and utilise multiple machines to vote for themselves. In any case, the current method is adequate. Your proposal would result in less organisation and more work needed, as users must vote and then make a statement saying who they voted for and why, which is just what the current system does. -- Manticore Talk | 06:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think the current system is fine. People can put reasons if they want to, but they arent required. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 15:59, 7 May 2007 (UTC) It was only an Idea, and manticore, you make an excellent point. Ed, the current system is fine, your right, it was only sn idea.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 20:04, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it was a decent idea. Thinking of new ways to improve Halopedia is good, keep it up! -- Manticore Talk | 12:27, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Forerunner table Why is this thing here? i asked before, but my question's gone now... --Kora 'Morhekee 19:07, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Someone may have asked a question about it which got deleted or something like that. Oh well, if they come back, they'll probably end up asking it again. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:25, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Oh sorry. i wrote instead of also i have a laptop and i keep placing by elbo on the touch thing and the words move to other places. Change link Someone should change the link to the "forum" on the main page, since when I clicked on it, all it shows is sponsored listings. Respect them Grunts, Mo se 16:25, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Changed. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:05, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Halo Warz? Has halo warz died? We haven't had a match in over a month, if I recall correctly. If halo warz is to be discontinued, I suggest that it be removed from the main page. For what its worth, GEARWRENCH 16:47, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :Point taken, another match has been scheduled. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 18:59, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Image Renaming A TON of the images here have crappy names... this is part of my reasoning for being admin, so I can delete and reupload under a better name, but anyway, since I can't do that, one or some or all of the admins need to rename images according to some guidelines which I guess I'll lay down here. Just going through Category:Elite Screenshots, you can see the monstrous names that have been given to images, so this is really a major issue. I think images should be named to reflect what they're depicting in an orderly fashion, so any picture of a Minor Elite would be MinorElite1.jpg, the next picture an admin runs across would be MinorElite2.jpg, etc., and the same for any other kind of screenshot. Of course, they wouldn't all be jpgs (that would be nice, and I would always take the time to convert them, but it isn't absolutely necessary), but there should still be only one MinorElite1.whatever, regardless of extension, and all that.... Whaddya think? GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 04:32, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :Go for it. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 21:43, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::Aight... I'll work on figuring out which ones need to be renamed to what right now, so I can just do it more quickly when the time comes... =D 'güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 06:17, 1 June 2007 (UTC) images Is it just me or is alot of images being weird. Like on my userpage.--'Running [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 20:26, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :They are working fine, at least on my computer? --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 03:22, 5 June 2007 (UTC) They work fine now, how weird.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:04, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Beta The Date is wrong, it ends on June 10th :Next time you see something wrong, just go ahead and fix it. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 22:38, 5 June 2007 (UTC) it was on the main page, I tried to fix it but couldn't find it in the edit thingy look i've been working on my user page alot and i'm wondering if some more people can look at it and tell me how it looks,please?Voy101 23:50, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Me too. I worked on my userpage and wanna know what you guys think. Message me!--'MY Place! · Feed The MailBox·''' ' .I Have Two Sides' 21:49, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Mesuh need help I read the Fall of reach then the flood. That was the wrong order right. Shouldnt I have read the First Strike then The Flood? ... No... why would that be the wrong order? 'güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 16:34, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Order is as follows: Fall of Reach, The Flood, First Strike, Ghosts of Onyx. The title "First Strike" is a reference to an attack planned by the humans to attack the Covies before they attack Earth and not a reference to the first Covenant attack, if that's what confused you. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:10, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :I dont quit understand. I wanna know whats the order for reading the books if that wasn't what you answerd--'MY Place!' · 'Feed The MailBox· ' .I Have Two Sides' 21:45, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, that is the order the books were meant to be read in. I was also trying to explain what's up with the title 'First', assuming that was what had made you think it was first in the series. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:12, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Cool. I guess I just have to keep reading on instead of stopping in confusion thanx!--'MY Place!' · 'Feed The MailBox·''' ' .I Have Two Sides' 02:02, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Featured Content Icons Not a big fan of the badges. Their resolution seems to have been compromised in the compression and they look kind of ugly. I using suggest the last Halo 2 ranks. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:30, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Link on main page I think one of the Halo Glitches And Tricks links needs to be removed, they both link to the same thing: Category:Tricks And Cheats -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"|| 18:50, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :I'll split them up into Halo 1 and Halo 2 Tricks and Cheats in a while. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 20:58, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Forerunner Link I have a minor problem with the "Inside the Halo Universe" description of Forerunners. Because we don't know that ''all of the Forerunners are dead. '''SPARTAN-001 [[[user talk:SPARTAN-001|'COM']]• ] [[User:MIL AI-24AX89Z|'DARKEST NIGHT']] 23:09, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :Yes we do. Great Journey final cutscene. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 23:18, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Semi-Protect? Why is it protected again? Respect them Grunts, Mo se 17:40, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :That was Relentless... I'll go ahead and just semi-protect it again, so you have to be logged in. 'güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 18:09, 11 June 2007 (UTC) The HALO Wiki O.K. this wiki is getting insanly cool. New main page is sweet. Can be better but sweet. That background is wicked! Edit count is kinda old but great, huge help. Search engine on the page. This wiki is so much better then any other fudging wiki out there!--'MY Place! · Feed The MailBox·''' ''' .I Have Two Sides 02:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Haha LOL theres 2552 articles! I have yet to see every change made but I think the background is a horrendous idea... First, the background it distracting. Non-scrolling background give pages a disconnected feel not to mention the annoyance of never seeing the whole image... Second, the background is not relevant to every page. Many halo fans don't like the game so much as they enjoy the novels and this wiki previously seemed to support this what with most of the pages detailing the storyline rather then strategy... Lastly, the non-scrolling image background give the wiki, or any site for that matter, an unprofessional feel. This feels more like some adolescent's personal fan site now rather then what it is... I propose the background be returned to what it previously was... -Havanacus It looks great the way it is now, Relentless and GPT did a great job.--'UHSO. LT. COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 16:39, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Havanacus on the issue of the background. Every other change (main page, search image, etc) is amazing and the new admins deserve praise for them. I just personally find the new background image somewhat unprofessional compared to the old one. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 17:41, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Perhaps some sort of vote or poll is in order?... -Havanacus WHAT are "The governing force of potatoes of the Halo Universe"??? Recent Changes Link Bad Just wanted to put a heads up on a minor problem. The Most Recently Edited Pages link on the main page sends you to an invalid page.